


Don't Go

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Canon Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Young Xehanort - Freeform, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Five times Sora asked Xehanort to stay and one time he didn't have to.
Relationships: Sora/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Don't Go

\- 1 -

This was not at all acceptable. It would do nothing for his plans. This wouldn't push Sora any closer to reawakening his power. He had absolutely nothing to gain from this. In fact, in the long run, continuing this could very well become a problem.

Despite all that, he couldn't part from the soft lips eagerly devouring his own or the lithe body encouraging their bad decision with every roll of those wide hips. Not until Sora was tugging down the zipper of his coat. Xehanort sat up to remove the coat himself, dropping it to the side as Sora shrugged out of his own jacket and pulled the tank top over his head. Sora may not be terribly muscular - he really was on the small and skinny side - but there was always something to be said about unassuming strength. That Sora was so powerful without physically giving it away was a trait that Xehanort found very attractive. As frustrating as Sora had proven that particular strength of his to be at times. 

"We going to continue," Sora asked, "or are you going to sit there staring?"

"I'm enjoying the view."

Sora laughed but Xehanort's smile quickly faded as his gaze focused on the discolored X crossing Sora's torso. If he needed any reminder why this shouldn't be happening, that was a good one. 

"Perhaps this isn't such a good idea."

"What?" Sora scoffed at him in disbelief, then followed Xehanort's gaze to his own chest. "Oh no. You are not leaving me now over this." 

"Sora," 

"I don't want to hear it."

Sora grabbed his face with both hands and frowned at him with kiss-swollen lips. The stern look in his eyes was beautiful. 

"What happened during my Mark of Mastery exam doesn't matter. Right now, I want you. You want me. So... please... stay and finish what we started."

For a few long moments Xehanort searched Sora's beautiful blue eyes. He could still deny him and leave; Sora wouldn't stop him. It would be the right thing to do. But Sora was right. 

Gently taking Sora's wrists in his hands, Xehanort pressed down into another deep kiss. He could stay and forget about his - their - destiny for a while. It was easy to do that with Sora.

\- 2 -

The Ocean Between really did look the same when viewed from on a world. An endless sea of twinkling stars; more than enough worlds to keep any wanderer busy for decades. Sora had seen many worlds and he was positive they didn't amount to even a tiny fraction of the worlds out there. Xehanort, however...

"How many have you been to?"

"Me personally? I didn't keep count," Xehanort said. "Nowhere near even half as many as my future self; he spent a large portion of his life running between worlds, seeing everything he could."

Sora hummed, nodded, and shifted position so his head was resting more on Xehanort's shoulder than his arm. For a moment he wondered how much had been wanderlust and how much had been for what he was doing now. When exactly had Xehanort decided to do all this?

"You have any favorites?"

Sora didn't really expect him to know about any from his future, and Xehanort probably wasn't really the type to rank worlds but Sora wanted to know more about him. His preferred worlds to visit was a safe enough topic.

"As much as I couldn't wait to get off the islands, I do find myself drawn to peaceful worlds where nothing much happens. However... My first will always have a special place in my heart, despite some of the memories associated with it."

Tilting his head up to look at him, Sora turned more onto his side. From this angle Xehanort didn't look particularly sad or bothered but a line like that could only be talking about bad memories. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Scala ad Caelum," Sora didn't miss the reverence in his voice, "was a beautiful world full of Light. No matter where you went you could hear the windmills, the ocean... An island city painted in whites and greens against a backdrop of blues... Scala's beauty is indescribable. You'd have to see it to understand." 

That Xehanort couldn't find the worlds told Sora more about the place than any description Xehanort could have given him. Sometime, if possible, he'd like to go there. 

"What were those memories you mentioned earlier?"

Xehanort laughed bitterly. 

"Nothing too terrible. I have always been... different, and my opinions and interests weren't the most popular or accepted. I was also consistently the top of my class, which the nobility didn't like much. Then there was when I left..."

Xehanort trailed off and the frown on his lips had Sora wanting to comfort him. Without knowing what exactly was troubling Xehanort, he didn't know how much he could do. 

"But you have good memories of the place." Why else would it be special to him? 

"Most of my fondest memories are there." 

From before whatever set him on this path happened, Sora supposed.

"Could you tell me about them?" 

Xehanort chuckled and shifted so his arm was more comfortably around Sora. After a few moments he started telling stories of living in Scala ad Caelum. Chess matches with a peer named Eraqus - who's name caused a momentary odd feeling somewhere in his heart that Sora couldn't quite name. Nights spent telling stories with the stars with Eraqus and Yen Sid, though he couldn't read them the way Yen Sid does. One particular lazy afternoon he held dear and didn't get into much detail with. Being named a Master and achieving part of his life's goal...

After a while Sora couldn't stifle the yawn. It was late and he should've gone to sleep hours ago. They had a lot they still had to do in this world and he shouldn't do it sleepy.

"I should go," Xehanort said. "There are only a few hours left before dawn."

"A few more minutes?" 

He was comfortable here, and he'd rather fall asleep with Xehanort than alone on the hard ground. 

"Very well," Xehanort chuckled. "Until you fall asleep."

\- 3 -

Sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on wasn't a good idea. Thin arms wrapped around his waist, not impeding his motions at all but an obvious demand. Xehanort smiled at the gesture, but even so:

"I should be going." 

Even half asleep as Xehanort knew he still was, Sora had quite the grip. He shook his head, soft hair tickling Xehanort's back, and returned his cheek to the space between Xehanort's shoulder blades. 

"Don't need to be up for an hour," Sora explained, "so you can't leave yet." 

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you--"

"You said 'should be', not 'need to'. I forbid it." 

"Really?" He couldn't stop the chuckle. It was endearing how Sora thought he could forbid him from doing anything. A lot of what Sora did was endearing. 

Though if Sora wanted him to linger that badly... It wasn't as if Xehanort _wanted_ to leave. Quite the opposite, in fact. Xehanort would spend all morning, perhaps even longer, lazing around with Sora if their respective roles allowed it. ...He wasn't doing anything that couldn't be put off for half an hour.

"A bit longer," he relented. "I do have things I must do."

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Ansem. The truth simply wouldn't do, definitely not, but Ansem was always so difficult to appease once he'd been deliberately ignored. 

Sora nuzzling his face into his chest and fully relaxing against his side once more made the later headache worth it.

\- 4 -

"I cannot believe you called me here to sneak away from your companions and play in the sand."

Finding some reason to get away from Donald and Goofy was something Sora found himself doing more and more lately. And not just because he wanted to spend more time with Xehanort. For all the problems Sora knew there was with this relationship, at least Xehanort didn't insult him all the time. 

"Playing in the sand is fun." 

Xehanort made a face that wrinkled his nose and reminded Sora of a person who'd just eaten something sour. It was an interesting expression and definitely not one he would've expected to ever see on Xehanort's face. 

"It's the middle of the night," Xehanort argued though Sora doubted that had been his problem.

Besides, it had to be the middle of the night. He wouldn't get the chance to goof off if it wasn't. Sora placed his hands on his hips and frowned up at Xehanort. 

"Do you want to spend time with me or not?"

A slight smile, half grin really, curved one side of Xehanort's mouth as he leaned forward. 

"I was always told to avoid pirates."

In mock offense, Sora stepped back and placed a hand over his heart. It wasn't long before he was laughing. 

"Come on, help me build a sand castle." 

"I'll have you know, I haven't built a sand castle in years." 

That activity didn't last long. Nor did an impromptu game of two person tag, once Xehanort tossed Sora into the ocean. Coming back up soaked and laughing, Sora tackled Xehanort into the shallow water just off the beach. The man went down easily, his own deep laughter mixing with Sora's. 

Gently taking Xehanort's face in his hands, Sora moved up and kissed him. Three times; none lasting more than a brief moment. They were enough to bring a light flush to Xehanort's cheeks and leave a small smile on his lips. 

"Stealing kisses now?"

"What kind of pirate would I be if I didn't steal at least kisses?"

Xehanort chuckled and stroked Sora's cheek. Without thinking, Sora leaned into the touch. Xehanort was always so gentle with him in moments like this; it was difficult not to enjoy the touches that came from this mood. 

"We should get out of the water," Xehanort said. 

They stood and walked onto the beach where Xehanort used some careful fire spells to dry them and their clothes. Of course Xehanort would be skilled enough to pull that off without burning them. He was... Great wasn't a word he should use to describe Xehanort. 

"Stay for the night," Sora said. "Please."

It had been a few weeks since they'd spent a night together. 

Xehanort smiled that fond smile Sora was pretty sure only he got to see and took his hand. 

"Of course."

\- 5 -

Xehanort stepped out of the corridor with a speech prepared. It had been some time since he'd last attempted to really speak with Sora about Light and Darkness. By now, maybe the Light's champion would be more open to listening.

It hurt when he considered that Sora likely denied part of him the same way everyone else had. Their respective roles in this upcoming war was a topic they refused to discuss; Sora could very well be putting aside who exactly he was. The mere thought of Sora not truly accepting him... Xehanort took a breath and closed the corridor. If Sora wasn't willing... Well, cutting this off wouldn't hurt any more than what had happened with Eraqus. 

He wasn't prepared to see or hear Sora crying. 

Sora was always so cheerful, so upbeat and bright and more than eager to bring happiness to everyone around him. Nevermind how Xehanort felt about seeing him in this state; Sora likely didn't want anyone seeing him like this. 

Opening a corridor again, Xehanort turned to leave but stopped at Sora's: 

"Wait."

A hand grabbed his own and Xehanort looked at Sora. His heart ached in response to the tearful, pained expression. 

"Don't go. I- Could you-"

Xehanort turned and stepped closer, pulling Sora into a hug without hesitation. The corridor closed behind him as Sora buried his face in his chest. 

There was nothing to say even if Xehanort had been any good at giving comfort. He had no idea what was wrong or what form of comfort Sora even appreciated. This was new territory for them. So he simply held Sora as he cried for what felt like hours. Some time during it he did move them to a seated position on the floor with Sora in his lap as he rubbed his back. It didn't feel like he was doing much of anything. In fact, any of Sora's friends would have done better. But it was all he had. 

"Thanks," Sora mumbled into his shoulder. 

Xehanort smiled as he played with the back spikes of Sora's hair. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Sora shook his head. 

"I'll prob'ly mess that up too." 

He sniffed and rubbed his face on Xehanort's shoulder while Xehanort frowned.

"What are you going on about?" 

"I don't get anything right. Too dumb and- I can't get the power of waking. Can't help them get Aqua, I don't know how to help Roxas or the others in my heart. I'm useless on my own..."

Dear Kingdom Hearts, what had people been telling Sora? No, he knew what that damn duck and the others were telling him. Everyone had a limit to how much they could take, and it seemed that Sora had finally reached his. 

"You are far from useless; I daresay you're the biggest threat to my oldest self's plans." That may not be the most helpful assurance, but what was he supposed to say? "No one is perfect, and you... You have something special, something none of your friends have."

Gently he pushed Sora into an upright position and tilted his face to look at him. As expected of someone who'd been crying for so long, he looked dreadful. 

"The power you have - your Power of Waking - is different. It's truly no wonder you have such troubles controlling it. It's hardly your fault you can't get a grasp on using it." 

Now was not the time to tell Sora that he was consistently using it improperly.

"No. I'm just too dumb," Sora whimpered. 

"You may be reckless, entirely too eager to help others, and trusting enough for it to be used against you, but you are not dumb."

Sora blinked tearful blue eyes at him and scowled but Xehanort wasn't quite finished yet. 

"The ones who put you down, do they have a right to or are they judging you with no personal experiences to justify their comments? Do they have any idea how easy or difficult it is for someone to master the abilities you have been told to master?"

Sora looked away and Xehanort huffed. He thought so. Why Sora spent most of his time with people willing to insult him rather than with someone who cared, Xehanort would never fathom.

A few moments of silence passed, then Sora moved into him again. Hugged tightly as Sora sighed, Xehanort returned the hold with a looser one of his own. 

"Stay with me."

"Of course, Sora. I will stay with you as long as fate will allow."

That was the tragic truth of their relationship: it couldn't last no matter how much they might want it to. They had a destiny to follow.

\+ 1

A corridor opening in the room pulled Sora from his thoughts about Kairi. He didn't have to look to know who stepped out of it; there was only one member of the Organization that would pay him a visit like this.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I needed to see you."

Sora turned to look at him, unsurprised to see that Xehanort hadn't looked at him with that admittance. When it came to personal heart stuff, Xehanort always seemed to get flustered or close himself off. Refusing to look at Sora while he said it was the best Sora could hope for from him. 

"Pretty sure you aren't supposed to talk to the enemy the night before a big battle."

"We've done much more than talk and I never once heard a complaint."

Sora felt his cheeks heat at the reminder and now it was his turn to look away. That was true, but Xehanort being here the night before the big destined battle was different. It was dangerous, and other things Sora couldn't put a name to. 

"When you're enemies," Xehanort added in a quieter voice, "the night before a big battle is the last chance you get to say what needs said."

That got Sora's attention and he was a little disappointed to see Xehanort studying his bookshelf as if it was actually interesting to him. For a few moments Sora waited for Xehanort to continue. Instead, Xehanort turned his focus to the keychains Sora'd collected during his adventure. 

"So... What did you come here to say?"

Xehanort tensed and still didn't look at him. He rubbed his thumb over the red rose chain Sora had gotten from Belle. 

"There is much I wish to say, but... I haven't quite found the words."

Sora could guess what was on his mind. He knew Xehanort decently well - he doubted anyone could claim to know Xehanort well - by now. This version of him anyway. 

Getting up from the bed, Sora walked over and wrapped his arms around Xehanort's waist, resting his cheek on his back and gently holding him. Xehanort could take all the time he needed to gather his thoughts. 

For a minute or two they stood there, just enjoying the other's presence. Sora could feel himself relaxing more than he really should with a version of Xehanort in his bedroom; especially this particular night. But he'd slept in his presence numerous times before and nothing bad ever happened. 

That first time didn't count.

"I'm glad you're here," Sora said. He felt Xehanort tense then relax. 

Xehanort turned to face him, his hands rose to cup Sora's face, and Sora smiled up at him. A few moments of Xehanort simply studying his face passed before Xehanort was moving closer. The kiss was gentle, yet full of a desperation Sora didn't understand. He could feel it in the way Xehanort's fingers pressed into his skin, the way his lips moved against his. Almost on auto he raised his hands to Xehanort's back. One hand pet through his hair while the other rest on his shoulders. 

It startled Sora when he realized Xehanort was trembling. 

Sora drew back in concern to see tears clinging to Xehanort's lashes and watched as one rolled down his cheek. Xehanort's lips parted briefly, long enough for a sharp inhale. Gently cupping his cheek, Sora wiped the tears away on that side. He... Had no idea what to say. What to feel. What was he supposed to do? Xehanort was crying. 

_Xehanort was crying._

"It's so easy to forget why I'm here when I'm with you. I forget that I am... Nothing more than a useful piece in a game of chess."

There was so much Sora wanted to say to that. Most of all how bullshit it was. 

"You make me feel wanted."

"I try."

The laugh was a weak sound that quickly changed back to soft crying. Sora reached up and buried his hand in the soft spikes of Xehanort's hair. Xehanort's forehead pressed against his a few moments later. His eyes stared right into Sora's with so much emotion that Sora was stunned into stillness. He'd never seen Xehanort's eyes look like that. They were beautiful. 

"I love you," Xehanort admitted. "So much I-- Allow me this last night together with you."

 _Before everything ends_ , Sora's mind supplied. One of them was going to lose tomorrow. 

In a way both of them would.


End file.
